LOSE
by kyungsookaidio
Summary: "Cinta itu menciptakan sesuatu yang baru dengan orang yang sama bukan dengan orang lain." jangan tertipu dengan summary;) Here Kaisoo story.


**Cast : **Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin.

**Genre : **Hurt, Angst

**Length : **Oneshoot

**Summary : **"Cinta itu menciptakan sesuatu yang baru dengan orang yang sama bukan dengan orang lain."

* * *

_Saat mencintai tak menorehkan luka akan ada rasa bosan yang menghinggapi hati. Saat mata hati tak bisa menangani hanya mata yang berkeliaran mencari mangsa.  
Lapar… Satu kata untuk rasa jenuh yang mulai membara. Menerjang kekuatan cinta yang sederhana tanpa marah yang menghajar. Diam… Bukan berarti obat untuk mengatasi rasa sakit dari kelaparan mata yang memberontak. Diam malah akan menyulitkan hati yang gundah. Jika saja mata bisa ku buat buta, aku akan membuat semuanya buta agar mata tetap terjaga tanpa melihat. Agar mata tak kelaparan dan mencari mangsa untuk santapan rasa jenuh yang menerjang jiwa…._

"Puisi atau suara hati?" Gadis cantik itu menginterupsi kegiatan gadis disebelahnya yang sedah menorehkan tinta merah muda pada buku lusuh yang sudah dimilikinya sejak beberapa tahun silam. Buku yang tak pernah habis seperti kisahnya yang masih tak menemui akhir.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Biasanya dijam seperti ini kau sedang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dipinggir lapangan memanggil-manggil nama Kris!" Balas gadis itu tak mempedulikan pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya sedikit berdenyut. Suara hati? Seandainya hati bisa bicara mungkin dia sudah protes karena tercipta didalam diri seorang gadis yang hanya bisa diam merenungi nasibnya.

"Bodoh! Ini hari rabu Kris pasti sedang berada diruangan guru pembimbing untuk konsultasi kuliahnya." Jawab gadis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa Kai masih kelaparan? Sepertinya sudah satu minggu dia tak kembali kesampingmu." Lanjutnya dengan santai. Kakinya dia gerakan ke depan dan belakang terlihat seperti anak gadis yang sedang bermain ayunan. Tanpa melihat ekspresi wajah gadis disampingnya yang sudah menunjukan rasa kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Biarkan saja. Akhirnya dia akan kembali padaku." Jawabnya tak yakin. Sebelumnya memang seperti itu, Kai meninggalkannya menemui gadis lain, berpacaran beberapa hari kemudian kembali kesampingnya lagi. Kai bilang _"Rumahnya, tempat Kai pulang, tempat Kai beristirahat adalah dia. Seberapa jauh Kai pergi pemuda itu akan tetap kembali pada rumahnya." _Gadis ini percaya ucapan Kai, namun sekarang berbeda. Kai terlihat benar-benar tertarik dengan gadis itu. Dan dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain diam, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku pikir lebih baik kau juga bermain-main Soo. Jadi kalau Kai tidak kembali kau tidak akan terlalu sakit hati." Gadis itu menarik nafasnya berat. Semudah itu mengatakan kata 'bermain-main'. Oh ayolah…

"Luhan. Jika Kai tidak kembali, rumah tak akan pernah beranjak dari tempatnya keculi kalau rumah itu digusur." Katanya dingin. Kali ini Luhan yang menarik nafasnya kasar.

"_Come on_ Kyungsoo pemilik rumah bisa saja menjual rumahnya pada orang lain. Kemungkinan seperti itu bisa terjadi dan presentasenya seribu persen. _Arraso?_" Kata Luhan kesal. Wajar saja, sahabatnya ini memang sangat keras kepala mempertahankan satu laki-laki yang bahkan laki-laki itu telah menjadikannya mainan rumah-rumahan! Koyol sekali.

"Luhan, Kai tidak akan seperti itu. Dia sudah janji dan selama ini dia tak pernah mengingkari janjinya."

"Kyungsoo _wake up!_ Jika Kai mencintaimu dia tak akan pernah bermain-main dengan wanita lain. Kerena dia tau hal itu akan menyakiti wanita yang dicintainya."

"_Enough…_."

"Kyungsoo kau benar-benar seperti pembantu yang menunggu majikannya pulang kerja!" Kata Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Luhan marah bukan pada Kyungsoo tapi pada sifat Kyungsoo yang terlalu baik menurutnya. Jika Luhan yang menjadi Kyungsoo, Luhan tak akan segan-segan membunuh Kai.

* * *

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan datar. Tatapan yang benar-benar memperlihatkan kejenuhannya… Dia ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

"Soo kau tau, terkadang rumah yang kita tempati tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita mau. Setiap orang yang memiliki rumah pasti punya rumah idamannya. Kau juga pasti memiliki rumah idaman mu kan Soo?" Kyungsoo mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Kai, namun dia berpura-pura tak mengerti setidaknya dia ingin mengulur waktu hingga beberapa jam. Sampai Kai benar-benar mengatakan kata yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Tak semua orang bisa menerima sebuah kenyataan Kai. Dan aku pikir aku adalah salah satunya." Kata Kyungsoo. Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk membalas tatapan matanya.

"Soo aku tau ini sulit tapi Kau tak bisa memaksakan semuanya seperti keinginan mu sendiri…" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kai. Matanya menatap mata Kai tajam. Dia kesal.

"Memaksakan apa Kai? Selama ini aku diam. Kau bermain dibelakang ku dengan Kristal, Yoona, Dara, Jessica apa aku pernah melarang mu? Apa aku pernah memaksamu untuk berhenti? Apa aku pernah…" Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir dengan deras pertahannya roboh, dia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Silahkan Kai jika kau ingin pergi. Pergi saja kemana pun kau mau tapi aku disini sebagai rumah mu akan tetap menunggu mu sampai kau pulang. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menunggumu." Kyungsoo tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya. Air matanya dia hapus menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa berjanji sepertimu…." Setelah itu Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Kai dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Kai tau dia menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam pada Kyungsoo. Namun keadaan terus memaksanya untuk pergi.

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk dibangku perpustakaan dengan pandangan yang masih fokus menatap kearah Luhan dan Kris yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ayolah berapa lama lagi aku harus menyaksikan kalian bermesraan? Kalian pikir aku tak memiliki kesibukan yang lain?" Tanya Kyungsoo kesal. Luhan tadi memang meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengantarnya bertemu dengan Kris dan bodohnya Kyungsoo menyetujuinya walaupun dia tau resiko apa yang akan dia dapatkan.

"Ayolah Soo aku tau kau merindukan Kai. Bilang padanya cepat pulang sampai kapan dia ingin berkelana untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya. Cinta itu menciptakan sesuatu yang baru dengan orang yang sama bukan dengan orang lain." Kata Luhan. Kyungsoo terdiam. Kai… Sudah seminggu Kyungsoo tak melihat pemuda itu semenjak peristiwa putusnya mereka Kai menghilang.

"Aku dan dia sudah berakhir." Luhan dan Kris menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. 6 tahun hubungan mereka dan Luhan mengira bahwa keduanya memang tak akan pernah terpisahkan.

"Soo, Kai tak benar-benar mencintai Jieun." Kata Kris datar. Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat tak ada keyakinan dihatinya lagi untuk mempercayai perkataan seperti itu. Semuanya sudah berakhir dan Kai memang tak mencintainya lagi.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika yang kau katakan benar Kris. Buktinya sekarang dia meninggalkan ku demi gadis itu. Jujur aku masih menunggunya pulang, tapi aku sadar Kai tak akan pernah kembali. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Luhan waktu itu, pemilik rumah bisa saja menjual rumahnya dan membeli rumah yang baru,"

"Soo tapi..."

"Aku harus pergi Lu. _Bye_."

* * *

Kyungsoo memasukan satu-persatu barang yang menjadi kenangannya dengan Kai. Kyungsoo sadar rumah yang ditinggalkan biasanya tak memiliki apa-apa. Tak ada kursi, meja, lemari, tempat tidur dan segala sesuatu yang menghiasi rumah itu. Rumah yang ditinggalkan akan kosong… Kosong tak terjamah. Dan Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dirinya juga seperti itu. Seharusnya barang kenangannya itu dibakar habis, namun hatinya terlalu berat untuk melakukan itu, dan jadilah barang itu menjadi menghuni baru gudang dirumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap kalung dengan gantungan berbentuk botol kecil yang didalamnya terdapat bunga dandelion. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya berat, yah sangat berat melepaskan benda kesayangannya ini yang diberikan Kai tepat dihari jadi mereka yang ke 3 tahun. Benda yang saat itu sangat diidam-idamkan seorang Kyungsoo. Benda yang amat sangat sulit untuk dicari namun dengan gigihnya Kai mencari dan menemukannya. Kyungsoo ingat betul pemuda itu menghilang seminggu sebelum hari jadi mereka dan Kyungsoo kelabakan mencari keberadaan Kai. Sampai waktu itu tiba Kai datang kerumahnya dengan membawa bunga mawar dan kalung itu. Kyungsoo marah namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia amat sangat merindukan Kai.

"_Kau bodoh hah? Kemana saja kau? Membuat ku seperti orang gila mencari mu kemana-mana. Tidak sekolah, tidak memberi kabar memangnya kau patung!"_ omelan Kyungsoo saat itu. Sementara Kai hanya tersenyum. Kyungsoo semakin manis jika sedang marah-marah.

"Kyungsoo, dibawah ada Kai!" teriakan diluar pintu kamarnya berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersadar. Gadis itu membuka laci yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya kemudian menyimpan kalung itu perlahan.

.

.

.

"Ada siapa_ eonni_?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Tadi dia tak mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh kakak perempuannya itu.

"Kekasih mu bodoh! Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan datang dihari minggu kalau bukan dia." Jawabnya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Kai? Ada angin apa pemuda itu datang ke rumahnya?

"Hai Soo." Sapa Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan menghampirinya. Kyungsso hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dingin. Hati Kai terhimpit mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin berpamitan. Aku tau aku tak bisa membohongi mu dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa. Aku harus pindah ke Canada meneruskan kuliah disana dan melanjutkan hidupku selamanya. Soal Jieun aku minta maaf karena telah membuat mu begitu sakit tapi sungguh itu hanya sebuah skenario agar kau bisa membenci ku Soo. Aku mencintai mu. Maafkan aku." Jelas Kai. Kyungsoo masih tak menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Soo aku tak ingin meninggalkan mu dengan kebencian. Aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa kita tak bisa bersama…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut dengan mu untuk pindah kesana." Kata Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Kai. Kai menatapnya tak percaya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku akan kuliah di London Kai. Maaf jika tak memberitahumu dari awal. Setelah kau mengakhiri hubungan kita, aku sadar memang seharusnya kita berakhir. Walaupun kau tetap berada disini aku tak yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Aku disampingmu saja kau bermain apa lagi jika aku tak ada. Hatiku sakit saat memikirkan itu. Jadi kita berakhir Kai. Kau bener tentang setiap orang yang memiliki rumah idaman mereka, mungkin kau bukan rumah idaman ku." Jelas Kyungsoo. Kai menatapnya sedih. Kesalahannya yang bermain-main dengan gadis-gadis itu. Selama ini dia tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo saat melihatnya bersama gadis lain. Yang dia pikirkan adalah senyuman manis Kyungsoo dan kerinduannya saat dirirnya telah berakhir dengan gadis-gadis itu kemudian kembali kepelukan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu Soo…" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kai. Aku berharap suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi dengan kau yang sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik." Kata Kyungsoo. Kai berdiri kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri juga lalu memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Saat kita bertemu lagi akan ku pastikan kau kembali pada ku Soo…." Kai melepakan pelukannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo. Dan setelah itu semuanya berakhir…

* * *

**5 years later…..**

_Seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi mengenakan kemeja biru tua kotak-kotak dipadukan dengan celana Jeans ketat dan sepatu adidas senada dengan warna bajunya sedang berdiri didepan rumah yang dulu sering dia datangi. Rumah besar bercat putih tulang itu agak berbeda dengan beberapa tahun silam saat dia terakhir kali kesini. _

"_Ajusshi apakah pemilik rumah ini ada dirumah." Tanya pemuda itu pada kakek tua yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang. Kakek itu mengerutkan keningnya._

"_Aku pemilik rumah ini." Jawabnya. Kini giliran pemuda itu yang mengerutkan keningnya._

"_Dulu pemilik rumah ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Apakah dia sudah pindah?" jelasnya. Kakek itu tersenyum getir._

"_Semua keluarga itu sudah meninggal yang tersisa hanya anak gadis mereka yang sudah menikah 2 bulan yang lalu, dan anak itu sekarang tinggal di London bersama suaminya." Jelas kakek. Pemuda itu diam mematung mendengar penjelasan sang kakek. Dia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sekarang sudah memiliki suami. Dan bodohnya dia yang tak tau apa-apa mengenai hal sepenting itu. Seharusnya dia menemani Kyungsoo saat gadis itu sendirian dan bersedih, tapi dia malah berada jauh dari Kyungsoo._

"_Apakah Kyungsoo bahagia dengan suaminya?" Tanyanya lagi tak yakin. Wajar saja dia bertanya pada seorang kakek tua yang mungkin tak mengenal Kyungsoo._

"_Yang menikah itu Cho Yixing. Kyungsoo sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu." Lagi pemuda itu dikejutkan dengan kenyataan yang lebih menyakitkan. Sekarang dia lebih memilih mengetahui Kyungsoo telah dinikahi laki-laki lain dari pada harus mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoonya telah meninggalkan dunia ini. _

"_Kecelakaan pesawat. Tak ada korban yang selamat. Dan ketiga orang itu pun meninggalkan aku." Sang kakek berkata lirih. _

"_Cucu dan anak ku meninggalkan aku selamanya dan aku menjalani masa tua ku sendirian. Sangat menyedihkan." Lanjut si kakek. Pemuda itu diam._

"_Nama mu, siapa nama mu nak?" tanyanya. _

"_Kim Jongin. Aku adalah orang yang sangat menyayangi cucu mu ajusshi, Cho Kyungsoo."_

**-THE END-**


End file.
